


just for a moment (lets be still)

by SafelyCapricious



Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Sirius falls through the veil and opens his eyes.That had been a disaster.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	just for a moment (lets be still)

**Author's Note:**

> TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS
> 
> Title from Lets Be Still by The Head and the Heart
> 
> Day 30 of Fictober, for Grimm 
> 
> fuck yeah

Sirius falls through the veil and opens his eyes.

That had been a disaster.

“We never reincarnate as magical folks,” he says in a shrill approximation of his lover’s voice, “it’ll be _fun_.” He kicks fitfully at the blankets before covering his face with a pillow and screaming into it. “It bloody well wasn’t -- isn’t -- shit, she’s still _there_!” He drops the pillow and sits up, rubbing at his face and swearing again.

He realizes that she probably went through the same thing -- since she’d died early in ‘79 and, obviously, decided to be reincarnated again -- which is something he could do as well but -- but he doesn’t want them stuck in a loop where as soon as one of them is almost of age the other _dies_ again. Alternatively he could kill her, but he thinks she would likely be upset by that and probably hold it against him. He stands to pace and consider other options.

He could also just wait for her to die, which he seriously considers for a few long moments -- time has always been funny in the underworld, and it probably won’t feel like too terribly long before she has her back again, even given the longer lifespan of most witches. He could even watch her, he thinks, warming up to the idea, before realizing that she’ll probably fall in love and get married to someone else and no. He can’t watch that. He _won’t_ watch that. So waiting is out.

Of course, since she is a witch and the magical folk are more comfortable with deities he could -- his train of thought is interrupted by an echoing scream of pain that decides him before he’s thought it through entirely, and with nary a shimmer he vanishes from their bedchamber.

He has just enough wits about him to summon a cloak and cowl so that when he appears in the sitting room he’s not in his pajamas, which are, even if his eyes have literal fire coming out of them, a bit hard to take seriously what with the cartoon cerberuses all over them.

There is a witch straddling the current mortal form of his love -- she is whimpering and there is blood leaking from her and -- and when the witch raises her head he realizes it’s the same witch who killed him.

Oh, well, it wasn’t like he was going to show her mercy even before he knew that.

“Who,” she demands, voice sharp, “are you?”

He arches an eyebrow — not that she can see that behind the cloak and cowl, but he hopes some of the attitude translates. Maybe, he thinks, he should transform into his Grimm form, to warn her of her impending doom? But no, she doesn’t deserve warning.

“Is that —“ off to the side the Malfoy’s are standing, with white knuckled grips on each other, as the bastard Lucius hushes his wife.

“Yes,” Sirius agrees — it will be a bit longer, yet, before he shakes his most recent mortal name, especially as he still has the appearance of him, “I’m Hades.”

“Lies!” the bitch crouching on his love hisses, and waves her wand throwing a killing curse his way and he waves a hand through the air like he’s batting away a fly and —

“Huh,” he says, as it rebounds immediately and she goes sprawling, silent and still and dead. “That was less satisfying than I was expecting.”

He steps forward and crouches beside his love, the Malfoys are still frozen by the fireplace. Her eyes are glassy with pain and it takes several long moments for her to even focus on his form. Healing is not, unfortunately, something he’s very good at. At least towards mortals — which his love is, for now, until she dies in this form and returns to her everlasting one.

“Sirius?” she chokes out, confused and lost, and he grins brightly at her.

No one else can see through the cowl — and it’s possible it’s just because she is rather close to death but he prefers to think that it’s because of who he is to her, that she can always see him.

“I’m here, love,” he says, and gathers her in his arm, just in time to hear the youngest Malfoy ask, “what the hell?” and just in time for a house elf to appear suddenly — and then stop, looking very confused.

“Unhand her!” The house elf demands of him, after a confused moment of staring at the corpse of Bellatrix.

“No,” Sirius says, simply, and when she whimpers, “but if you are taking her to safety I will join you.”

“‘m I dead?” Persephone — Hermione, for a while longer, asks from his arms.

“No, dearest, just badly hurt,” he says, stepping lightly so as not to jar her as the very suspicious house elf grabs his cloak to apparate them away.

“Oh,” she says, and then blinks down, “hello Dobby.”

“Hello miss,” replies Dobby, as they break into a million pieces and reform on the coast.

It feels different, apparating when he’s a god again and he runs his tongue over his teeth to try to chase the fussy fizzy feeling away.

“Hermione!” shout several voices, but they pull up short of him, when they realize they don't know who he is. After all, they cannot see that he’s smiling fondly at them.

“Harry,” he greets, not sure if his smile is audible in his voice or not, “Ron — and the rest of you I’m not sure I know.”

“Who are you? Put her down!” Ron demands, hand grasping uselessly at a wand that isn’t there.

Sirius tsks and eyes the cottage behind the crowd. “Does anyone actually know any healing magic? I’m afraid she’s going to need it rather badly.”

“…Sirius?” Harry asks, hands limp at his sides, looking confused and lost and doubtful.

“Hm,” Sirius nods then shrugs, “Yes and no. I was Sirius, when I was mortal, but I was Hades before I was mortal, and I am Hades again.”

“Oh, and you came back to help? That’s lovely,” breathes a blond who looks rather tattered around the edges, but her wide eyes are hopeful and — seer. Maybe one like Casandra, he thinks, though not directly cursed just off enough that no one is inclined to trust her advice. That’s unfortunate for her.

“Per — That is to say, Hermione does rather need medical treatment, and I suspect the rest of you do as well. Shall we?” And before anyone bothers to answer he’s starting towards the cottage, trusting someone will be able to stop his love from bleeding out in his arms.

As much as he wants her back with him, sooner rather than later, he knows she won’t thank him for it and would rather not deal with her mad at him for another century. Again. Once was enough to learn how awful that was.

So for now she must stay alive and complete her mission, whatever that happens to be this instant.

  
Besides, he finds he is still fond of his mortal godchild. And it might be interesting to woo his love as a god, when she’s still mortal. Especially as he thinks she’s unlikely to believe him, and he has no way to offer proof until she is dead.

Yes, that could be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Find me on tumblr. Yadayadayada. I don't even know anymore.
> 
> and remember TRANS RIGHTS ARE HUMAN RIGHTS


End file.
